Cokelat
by MiraMira
Summary: Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat di dunia ini? Cokelat hitam, cokelat putih, cokelat apapun pasti punya banyak peminat di dunia ini, contoh penikmat setia coklat adalah Kai. Hunkai, Hunhan, TaoRis, KrisKai, BaekYeol, ChanLay, LuHo.
1. Valentine

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Sehun/Kai

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai.

Note: Sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku jadi tidak yakin menulisnya, satu satunya alasan adalah karena orang yang kusuka sudah memiliki kekasih, lalu aku berpikir 'Hey, kenapa tidak itu saja yang jadi ide fic ini?' dan itu berarti apapun jawabannya atas cokelat yang kuberikan fic ini akan tetap begini adanya.

+Cokelat+

Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat di dunia ini? Cokelat hitam, cokelat putih, cokelat apapun pasti punya banyak peminat di dunia ini, contoh penikmat setia coklat adalah Kai.

"Annyeong!"

Kai memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya mendengar siapa yang berseru sekeras itu. Itu jelas bukan Moonkyu, suaranya tidak setinggi itu, juga bukan Sehun karena tidak ada aksen aneh dalam seruan itu.

Di antara mengantuk dan penasaran, Kai memilih penasaran. Jadi dia, setelah memakai asal bajunya, turun ke bawah untuk memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Ya ampun! Kkamjjongie makin tampan saja!" serunya saat melihat Kai yang dengan malas malasan menghampirinya.

Kai akhirnya sadar. Oh, itu kakaknya, yang baru saja bulan madu, apa dia bawa oleh oleh?

"Hey, lihat ini." Katanya, dia mengeluarkan tumpukan cokelat yang dia bawa, Kai yakin itu oleh olehnya, tapi…

"Noona, tidakkah ini terlalu banyak? Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."

Kakaknya itu tertawa. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghabiskannya sendiri. Besok Valentine, bukan?"

"Jadi Noona akan membagikan cokelat ini?"

"Tentu."

Apa itu Valentine sebenarnya, Kai tidak pernah memikirkannya, yang dia tahu hanya banyak yang memberinya cokelat di hari itu, itupun mungkin karena dia mirip artis, si Lee Taemin itu, satu satunya alasan yang membuatnya terkenal.

Mau tidak mau, rindu tidak rindu dia dengan kakaknya, Kai harus tetap berangkat ke sekolah, Rabu pagi yang biasa, dengan seragamnya yang biasa juga, tidak pernah rapi.

Sekolah adalah tempat di mana dia bertemu banyak orang, para guru, pada gadis yang tergila gila pada wajahnya yang mirip Lee Taemin, teman teman seperti Moonkyu…

"Pagi, Jjong!"

Termasuk orang ini, Oh Sehun.

Satu satunya orang yang akan dia beri cokelat Valentine, tapi itu hanya keinginannya.

"Apa yang akan Luhan berikan besok, yah?"

Kai menguap sementara Sehun bercerita tentang esok hari, esok hari, dan esok hari lagi. Besok adalah Valentine, yang menyebalkan dan juga menyenangkan –karena dia akan dapat cokelat- untuknya, Kai lebih suka pura pura tidak tahu tentang hari Valentine.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan penampilan Oh Sehun adalah Ulzzang, dan untuk sifatnya adalah Maknae, Maknae yang seperti Maknae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, Evil. Tapi Kai menyukai orang ini, entah karena apa, sayangnya dia sudah terikat.

"Annyeong!"

Terikat dengan Luhan, yang baru saja mengucap salah dengan keras dan membuat rasa kantuk Kai jadi menguap dan menguap saja.

"Sudah siap untuk besok?"

Dia menggandeng lengan Sehun mesra, Kai tidak memusingkan hal itu walaupun dia juga ingin merayakan Valentine dengan Sehun, atau sekedar memberinya cokelat, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Bukannya Noona punya banyak cokelat?

Oleh oleh bisa jadi tameng terampuh.

+Cokelat+

Bagaimana cara untuk memberikan cokelat pada Sehun tanpa sepengetahuannya, lebih tepatnya bagaimana cara memberi cokelat langsung di depan Sehun tanpa membuat orangnya menyadari cokelat yang diberikan adalah coklat Valentine.

Bagaimana caranya?

Kai memainkan cokelat cokelat yang diberikan kakaknya padanya, ini cukup untuk satu bulan ke depan, sudah jelas dia senang sekali. Dia mengambil satu bungkus cokelat yang entah rasa apa, lalu berpikir lagi.

Dia akan memberikan cokelat itu terang terangan pada Sehun, sambil memakan cokelat yang sama, sambil bercerita tentang oleh oleh kakaknya juga bagaimana cokelat itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya akan cokelat selama sebulan, tentunya ditambah dengan anggapan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak menyukai cokelat, Kai yakin Sehun akan menerima cokelatnya.

Dan hey! Ini cokelat toko, kan, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan mengira dia menitipkan perasaannya pada cokelat itu. Duh, dia sudah seperti anak perempuan sekarang, biarlah dia sudah tidak peduli.

+Cokelat+

Dia bersikap biasa saja pada Sehun Kamis ini, di hari Valentine ini, dan hari ini memang biasa saja, yang berbeda hanya semua gadis, hampir semua gadis, memberikan cokelat untuk seseorang. Sehun juga masih biasa saja padanya, tapi menjadi tidak biasa pada Luhan, seperti menagih sesuatu padanya, Kai berani bertaruh itu adalah kencan.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Kai harus bisa memberikan cokelat itu pada Sehun karena Valentine Cuma ada setahun sekali dan kakaknya hanya bulan madu sekali, mungkin suatu saat kakaknya akan bulan madu dan membawa pulang tumpukan cokelat lagi, Kai harus mengatur napas, bersikap biasa, dan memberi cokelat.

"Mau?" Akhirnya dia menawarkan cokelat pada Sehun, ini trik, hanya trik.

"Boleh." Sehun, yang masih kental sisi kekanakannya, mengambil satu cokelat dari tangan Kai, memakannya sementara Kai memakan satunya.

"Noona-ku baru saja pulang bulan madu dan dia memberiku cokelat itu, bagaimana?" Ujar Kai, mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Enak. Apa sebentar lagi kau akan jadi paman?" Tanyanya, Kai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sehun tertawa, dan akan membuang sampah pembungkus cokelat itu ke lantai.

"Sampahnya jangan dibuang sembarangan, bodoh." Kata Kai, Sehun malah tertawa lagi.

"Iya iya, akan aku simpan, lalu aku berikan ibuku agar dia menghitungnya pada saat White Day."

"Hah?" Kai pura pura tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan, tapi memangnya Sehun selalu membalas cokelat yang diberikan orang? Setahu Kai dia hanya membalas cokelat dari Luhan juga teman teman dekatnya, oh, mungkin itu, teman teman dekatnya, gadis gadis yang tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ini Valentine, bukan? Tidak salah, kan, kalau aku menghitung cokelatmu sebagai cokelat Valentine?"

"Ah, aku tidak menyadarinya." Balas Kai, wajahnya datar, hatinya bergetar, dia sudah benar benar berdebar. Takutnya Sehun tahu perasaannya, takutnya dia justru menghancurkan hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan, tapi… Ah! Masa bodoh dengan itu, yang penting saat ini Sehun sudah menerima cokelatnya.

"Tunggu balasku nanti saat White Day, Kkamjjong."

+FIN+


	2. White Day

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing. Lacoste itu brand kesukaanku.

Pair : Sehun/Kai, Sehun/Luhan.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai.

Note: Kali ini lebih berupa hasil dari hampir percampuran merata atas berbagai perasaan yang kurasakan jugalah perubahan dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada White Day tahun ini.

+Cokelat+

Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat di dunia ini? Cokelat hitam, cokelat putih, cokelat apapun pasti punya banyak peminat di dunia ini, contoh penikmat setia coklat adalah Kai. Dan dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dijanjikan padanya Kamis ini, di White Day ini.

Hari ini juga, dari yang Kai perhatikan, Sehun sedang menebar cinta, maksudnya adalah membalas cokelat Valentine dari teman teman wanitanya, mungkin itu, cokelat Valentine itu, yang dimaksudnya akan dihitung ibunya pada White Day. Tapi sejauh ini dia belum memberi Luhan sesuatu, dan itu juga yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Jadi dia diam diam memperhatikan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, berterima kasihlah pada persahabatannya dengan Oh Sehun yang membuat semua orang, termasuk Luhan, tidak keberatan tentang kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu, tapi Luhan sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan apa yang terjadi tiap tanggal 14 dua bulan ini.

"Oppa, kau tidak keberatan ada yang memberi cokelat pada Sehun Oppa?" Kai diam diam juga memperhatikan Luhan yang kali ini sedang ditanyai oleh seorang adik kelas, Krystal Jung. Krystal memang gadis yang cukup baik untuk melihat semuanya dari beragam kacamata dan biasanya langkahnya menyikapi sesuatu selalu benar termasuk bagaimana dia menyikapi jawaban Luhan setelahnya.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu. Setiap orang punya kebebasan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, menurutku tidak ada masalah." Dan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai restu bagi gadis gadis yang ingin memberi Sehun cokelat. Tapi Luhan sendiri harus siap menerima konsekuensinya dan Sehun sendiri harus tahu batasannya. Jadilah Oh Sehun akan membalas setiap cokelat Valentine yang berasal dari teman teman yang dekat dengannya walaupun dia menerima cokelat dari siapapun. Ini jugalah nilai yang ditularkan oleh ibunda tercintanya, bahwa setiap cokelat Valentine membawa perasaan yang harus dijawab, entah diterima atau ditolak. Walaupun dalam pelaksanaannya Ulzzang seperti dirinya selalu dikelilingi gadis gadis manis nan menyeramkan bernama fans, jadi dia harus sangat amat sangat bijak dalam membalas cokelat.

Walaupun dalam kasus Luhan, untuk setiap serpihan cokelat yang dia berikan, itu adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk Sehun balas.

"Luhannie!"

Dan si Oh Sehun itu berlari mendekati Luhan saat ini. Kai melirik jam tangannya, tahun ini Sehun hanya menghabiskan sepertiga dari waktu istirahatnya untuk membagikan cokelat balasan yang jumlahnya tidak sampai setengah dari total cokelat yang dia terima.

Kai menyadari sesuatu, sebuah kado berwarna pastel di tangan Sehun. Mari bertaruh, itu pasti kado untuk Luhannya.

"Maaf aku lama." Katanya sambil mengatur napas setelah berlari.

"Kau tidak lama, Hunnie, hanya kurang cepat." Canda Luhan.

"Itu sama saja, kan?" Dan mereka tertawa.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." Dan seakan tidak tahu tempat Sehun memberikan kado itu pada Luhan yang senyumnya makin lebar saja.

Luhan memanglah orang yang tidak sabaran, jadi saat inipun dia langsung merobek kertas kado yang membungkus hadiah White Day dari kekasihnya itu. Sehun tetap senang melihat kekasihnya, tapi di sisi lain Kai menyayangkan aksi robek merobek kertas kado itu.

"Aku rasa akhir akhir ini cuaca sedang tidak menentu, jadi aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Jelasnya.

Luhan membolak balik apa yang dia dapat, sebuah jaket. Dia memperhatikan detail dari jaket yang Sehun berikan"Aigoo, terima kasih, Sehunnie." Dan dia memeluk Sehun erat.

Omong omong, itu jaket Lacoste.

Kai sempat ternganga melihat hadiah yang diterima Luhan, pernah suatu saat tidur indahnya terganggu oleh jeritan kakaknya yang mati matian menginginkan suatu barang dari brand bercirikan buaya itu. Dan demi René Lacoste, itu adalah saat yang menyebalkan.

"Hm, coba masukan tanganmu ke sakunya." Pinta Sehun. Luhan menurutinya dengan ekspresi kekanakannya.

Dan lihat apa yang dia keluarkan, kumpulan cokelat menggiurkan juga Marshmallow dan kue kue lain. Semua orang terpukau, Kai karena cokelat yang menggiurkan dan yang lain karena momen manis antara pasangan paling populer di sekolah itu.

"Mana ciumannya?!" Seru seseorang dari dalam kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi mengerumuni duo Ulzzang tersebut. Seketika semua orang melakukan hal yang sama, berjaga dari guru, lalu…

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Menyerukan apa yang diserukan oleh orang itu. Duh, ini memang kegilaan anak sekolah. Dan dua sejoli ini juga sama gilanya, dan akhirnya Sehun mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan. Pada White Day ini kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan tidak jauh dari saat Valentine rupanya.

Apa itu White Day sebenarnya, sama seperti Valentine, Kai tidak pernah memikirkannya, yang dia tahu hanya banyak pria yang membalas pemberian wanita di Valentine lalu, itupun bukan dia yang melakukan, satu dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Satu hal yang sebenarnya dia tunggu adalah janji seorang Oh Sehun, walaupun Sehun tidak akan jadi miliknya tapi setidaknya balasan Sehun kali ini akan jadi hal yang manis untuk diingat.

Dan tiba tiba Sehun menatapnya, tiba tiba juga dia terkejut. Ada apa memangnya?

"Maaf, Kai, aku lupa!" Serunya.

"A-oh, ya sudah tidak apa apa."

Tapi pada nyatanya dia malah melupakan janjinya sendiri, membuat Kai ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Dan Kai menghadiahkan jitakan kecil di kepala Sehun.

"Nanti, ya, pokoknya aku pasti memberikannya padamu."

Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian orang saat dua pemuda yang populer di sekolahnya bertengkar seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"

Dan sebuah kemuflase jenius terlintas di otak mereka.

"Dia pinjam-"

"Aku pinjam-"

"Satu saja yang bicara." Tegur Luhan.

"Dia pinjam video game-ku dan harusnya dikembalikan hari ini, tapi dia lupa." Akhirnya Kai buka suara, terima kasih atas kecintaannya dan juga Sehun pada game, itu membuat Kai merasa aman untuk saat ini.

Tapi juga sakit hati karena Sehun melupakan janjinya.

+Cokelat+

Kai pulang sendiri seperti biasa hari ini, mari bertaruh kalau saat ini Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya, Luhan, sedang berkencan.

"Aku pulang!" Serunya di depan pintu.

"Hai, kau tidak memberiku cokelat?" Tanya kakaknya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi hari ini Whit-"

"Aku tahu, kok." Kai lalu pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan kakaknya yang terheran.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Tanyanya.

Tidak ada hal separah kehilangan hewan peliharaan yang terjadi pada Kai sebenarnya, dia melirik anjing kesayangannya yang hanya menatapnya sedari tadi, dia bersyukur anjing itu, Monggu, masih ada di sini. Jadi seharusnya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang biasa saja untuknya.

"Kim Jongin!" Seruan kakaknya terdengar memenuhi pendengarannya. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

"Ada Sehun di depan!" Oh, hanya Sehun. Tunggu! Untuk apa dia ke sini?

Kai mau tak mau menghampiri tamu tak diundang itu. "Kenapa ke sini?" Tanyanya.

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"B-bukannya… S-seharusnya…"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang baru aku lakukan." Kata Sehun, sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan saat ini.

Kai terdiam, bisa karena kalimat Sehun yang tak ada sangkut pautnya, tapi bisa juga karena dia punya jawaban dari kalimat itu. Walaupun sudah jelas jawabannya adalah kencan dengan Luhan, tapi bisa jadi apa yang mereka lakukan lebih dari sekedar kencan biasa.

"Di atas saja, ya, ada Noona-mu." Kata Sehun. Terkesan aneh memang, sama saja seperti Oh Sehun sendiri yang kadang aneh, tapi Kai menurut dan mengajaknya ke kamarnya di atas.

"Jadi…" Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan sebelum menghempaskan diri di ranjang Kai.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kai. Dia duduk di kursi, memegang tas Sehun yang diletakan sembarangan di lantai kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa." Kata Sehun, dia duduk dengan nyaman di ranjang Kai, sedikit banyak membuatnya berantakan.

Tapi Kai terdiam. "Hei, Kkamjjong?" Dan Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lupa tentang cokelatmu."

"O-oh, iya, aku dengar."

"Coba buka tasku." Katanya lagi, ini seperti apa yang dia perintahkan pada Luhan tadi siang. Dan tentu saja Kai membukanya, lalu menemukan cokelat dan camilan manis lainnya yang dicetak kecil kecil dalam plastik yang lumayan besar. Dia terpukau lagi, kali ini lagi lagi karena camilan manis yang menggiurkan itu, tapi apakah yang membuat Sehun justru pura pura lupa.

"Aku bilang pada Eomma kalau aku dapat cokelat darimu dan dia langsung bersemangat dan mengungkit tentang kegilaanmu pada cokelat." Katanya, lalu menghela napas

"Lalu dia buat banyak cokelat untukmu walaupun dia tahu cokelat darimu hanya cokelat toko yang kecil. Aku tidak masalah, memang, memberikannya padamu, tapi aku hanya takut kalau Luhannie jadi cemburu padamu." Lanjutnya lagi. Akhirnya Kai mengerti, Sehun juga mengerti tentang batasan yang diberikan Luhan padanya, ini tindakan jaga jaga yang manis menurut Kai, agak sedikit khas perselingkuhan untuknya.

"Jadi aku bilang pada Eomma untuk membuat banyak cokelat juga untuk Luhannie."

"Lalu-"

"Sst… Mau cerita sampai kapan?"

Sehun tertawa, pada dasarnya Luhan telah memberikan kebebasan untuknya dalam memberi dan menerima cokelat dan Sehun sendiri telah bersikap baik pada setiap orang yang memberinya cokelat sekaligus sangat manis pada Luhan, sehingga sejauh ini dia bisa meminimalisir kecemburuan kekasihnya itu. Kai sedikitnya bangga pada sahabatnya ini yang telah jadi begitu dewasa dibalik sikap kekanakan yang sering ditampilkannya.

"Maaf…" Katanya. Dia kelewat manis, jugalah kelewat polos, tapi kelewat menarik sampai Kai bingung apa yang membuatnya menyukai pemuda ini.

Kai hanya tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih."

+FIN+

Note : Bisakah bagi siapapun yang member review untuk menambahkan siapa yang dirasanya cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Kai? Bisakah? Lalu sepertinya ini akan terus berlanjut jadi tunggu saja.


	3. Black Day

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing. Mungkin Kola di bawah sana adalah Coca-Cola, itu jelas bukan milikku, OK. Dan Jjarajajja adalah lagu yang sering muncul dalam fic-ku, itu juga bukan milikku.

Pair : Sehun/Kai, Sehun/Luhan, ?/Kai.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, kali ini sepertinya OOC-nya sudah kelewatan; Cold!Kris, Tsundere!Lay, Poor(?)!Kai, ya, intinya seperti itu saja.

Note: Black day tidak terlalu mungkin dirayakan bersama teman temanku sebenarnya, tapi aku sendiripun tidak menolak bila diajak merayakan hari hitam itu.

Mungkin akhir akhir ini aku sedang error. Di sini juga terlalu banyak berkhayal. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini, mengingat Black day jatuh pada tanggal 14 April.

+Cokelat+

Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat di dunia ini? Cokelat hitam, cokelat putih, cokelat apapun pasti punya banyak peminat di dunia ini, contoh penikmat setia coklat adalah Kai. Dan dia masih saya mengunyah cokelat sampai hari ini.

Di sebelahnya duduklah Luhan, di tempat duduk Sehun di kelas.

"Kau tahu kemana perginya Sehun?" Tanyanya, Kai awalnya hanya melirik wajah cantik Luhan, wajah cantik yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkannya.

"Sepertinya ke kamar mandi, dia tidak biasanya meninggalkanmu, kan?" Tapi Kai tidak sesadis itu untuk menghancurkan orang, dia adalah orang yang diam diam melipat gandakan rasa sakit dari suatu luka dengan bersikap manis pada Luhan, membuat dirinya sampai saat ini dipandang sebagai salah satu dari banyak sekali orang yang setuju pada hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ah, kau bisa saja." Kata Luhan, terlihat sedikit malu malu. Kai tetap tersenyum padanya, tentu saja seorang Kim Jongin bisa, kalau mau bisa juga membunuh Luhan.

"Wah wah, kau sudah berani selingkuh di belakangku, ya, Xiao Lu?"

Keduanya menoleh, si Sehun itu ada di situ, entah habis dari mana, Kai malas memperhatikannya karena dia tahu setelah ini hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan di dunia ini, dia terusir dengan halus seperti tereliminasi dari seleksi alam.

"Dasar raja buruk sangka." Kata Luhan. Kai diam diam buang muka, sudah benar benar tidak ingin melihat mereka.

Di pintu kelas dia melihat seseorang, seseorang dengan senyum lebar yang baru saja mengganti gaya rambut yang harusnya membuatnya terlihat lebih gagah bila dipadu dengan tubuh tingginya itu. Sosok itu benar benar hanya tersenyum dari tadi, seakan sama sekali tidak mual melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Dia berhenti di depan Kai, membuatnya menengadah, dan mengecup pipi Kai.

"Halo, Sayangku…" Ujarnya manis, Kai ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Kai memberi orang itu tatapannya yang paling membunuh yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah menyebalkan. Siapa sebenarnya makhluk asing di hadapannya ini? Kenapa dia bisa mengenalnya? Kai selalu menanyakan hal hal seperti itu bila sudah di datangi orang ini, tapi pada akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengelus dada sambil bilang 'Itulah Park Chanyeol'. Chanyeol adalah kakak kelas Sehun dari dulu, dan saat ini juga jadi kakak kelasnya, Kai menjulukinya kakak kelas tidak tahu malu.

"Ada acara hari Minggu ini?" Tanyanya. Kai berpikir sejenak, hari Minggu itu tanggal 14, harusnya dia tidak punya rencana.

"Tidak."

"Ikut denganku, yuk."

"kemana?"

"Black day, Black day."

Oh, ada juga orang yang merayakan Black day. "Oke." Jawab Kai singkat, entah kenapa kali ini dia menurut saja pada Chanyeol.

"Oke, nanti aku hubungi lagi, ya." Katanya.

"Ya."

"Bye bye, Sayangku…"

"Sudah sana, pergilah yang jauh." Kai benar benar tidak sopan pada kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

Dan Sehun menoleh, melirik Kai dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aduh, yang diajak kencan." Katanya, entah maksudnya mengejek atau apa.

Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, sebenarnya tidak benar benar kencan. Merayakan Black day itu bukan kencan karena Kai tahu si Chanyeol itu pasti mencari pasukan untuk dibawa merampok café, kebiasaan yang akan terjadi kalau dia menyetujui ajakan pergi Chanyeol. Sayangnya Kai tidak pernah menghapal orang orang yang pernah dia temui karena Chanyeol.

"Ya… Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu juga…"

"Sudahlah, Kai, bilang saja kalau kau akan pergi kencan dengannya." Goda Sehun, Kai meraih buku matematikanya yang tebal di laci mejanya dan memukulkannya pada Sehun, Luhan hanya tertawa, pacar yang sadis.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!" Tapi Kai adalah sahabat yang lebih sadis lagi.

Tapi Sehun juga sadis jadi biar saja dia sakit sedikit dengan sebuah pukulan, Kai itu lebih sakit karena tidak bisa pergi kemana mana, tidak bisa merebutnya dari Luhan dan juga tidak bisa pergi darinya.

Sehun itu tidak tahu diri dan sama sekali tidak peka tentang hal hal di luar Luhan, bahkan pada perasaan sahabatnya sendiri saja dia tidak sadar. Mungkin saja Sehun hanya menganggap Kai menyayangi dirinya sebagai seorang saudara, ya, bisa saja anak itu sebenarnya sepolos itu.

Jadi Kai tidak memikirkan apa apa dan hanya memakai pakaian hitam dari kepala sampai kaki. Di depan rumahnya ada Chanyeol, membunyikan klakson Vespa-nya dari tadi.

"Dasar tidak sabaran!" Dan Kai masihlah adik kelas yang tidak sopan pada kakak kelasnya. Dia menuju pintu depan dan dengan cepat memakai sepatu, dan lalu tercengang dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo cepat, Kim Jongin!" Serunya.

"Apa kau seserius ini merayakan Black day?" Tanya Kai. Vespa itu , yang setahunya berwarna kuning, kini sudah berubah jadi hitam, benar benar hitam seperti dandanan pemiliknya.

"Biasa saja, hanya ganti cat saja." Katanya, si Park Chanyeol ini sekalinya merubah penampilan maka akan berubah drastis segala galanya, itulah yang terlintas di kepala Kai.

"Ini namanya terlalu serius." Kata Kai, Chanyeol pura pura tidak mendengar dan merapikan jaket kulitnya yang juga cokelat.

Dia menyodorkan helm pada Kai. "Pakai ini." Katanya, dan tentu saja Kai menurut. Kalau sudah tentang keselamatan, itu adalah urusan lain mau menurut pada siapa.

"Lagipula kau akan terlihat sangat hitam kalau Vespa-ku ini tetap kuning." Kata Chanyeol, dia menyalakan mesin. Kai yang sangat merasa tersindir bukannya memakai helm yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol padanya, tapi memukulkannya dulu ke kepala Chanyeol yang dilindungi helm baru memakainya. Entah seja kapan dia jadi senang memukul orang.

Tapi itu tidak serta merta menghapus senyum menyebalkan dan wajah Chanyeol, bahkan pada hari seperti Black day ini. Mereka melawati beberapa café dengan dekorasi serba hitam, itu membuat Kai sadar ada juga orang yang sangat serius untuk Black day seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah café, Kai tidak begitu mengenal café itu walaupun Chanyeol dengan seenaknya masuk seperti dia yang punya café, Kai mengekor saja di belakang. Chanyeol melambai pada sekumpulan orang entah siapa yang duduk di ujung sana, kalau itu teman teman yang Chanyeol ajak berarti tebakannya tentang merampok café dipastikan benar.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang kau tentukan sendiri, Park Chanyeol."

Mereka disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda yang ada di situ, salah satu dari empat orang yang Chanyeol undang selain Kai.

Si Chanyeol itu tertawa kikuk. "Maaf…" Katanya.

"Aku menjemput anak ini dulu tadi, dia tidak akan bangkit dari ranjang kalau tidak dibangunkan." Tambahnya, dia menunjuk Kai seakan adik kelasnya itu yang salah. Si Chanyeol itu memang selalu begitu, tapi Kai yang sedang bernafsu untuk memukul orang tidak bisa tidak memukulnya saat ini, jadi cukuplah dengan menginjak kaki.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Serunya pada Kai, tapi Kai dengan tampang haus darahnya menunjukan kepalan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan itu membuat teman teman Chanyeol tetap tertawa walau lagu lagu sedih diputar di café itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian duduk dulu." Ujar seorang pemuda, dia menggulung lengan kemejanya yang sudah tergulung. Kai mengenalinya sebagai ketua OSIS Joonmyun, walaupun sebentar lagi dia akan lengser dari kursi itu.

"Dan kau juga jangan terlalu banyak marah, nanti cepat tua, lagipula tujuan kita berkumpul di sini adalah untuk menghiburmu, Kris." Katanya lagi, menepuk bahu pemuda yang menatap tajam Chanyeol tadi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Terserah kau saja."

"Kau benar benar harus cerita apa masalahmu, Kris, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kiri Senior Joonmyun.

"Tidak." Kata pemuda itu, yang dari tadi dipanggil Kris oleh kedua orang itu. "Kalian tidak akan bisa membantuku." Lanjutnya.

"Yah!" Chanyeol berseru, Kai yang sejauh ini diam saja mendengarkan Kris, Joonmyun, dan seorang lagi itu berbicara jadi ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, untuk apa aku susah susah mengajak Kyungsoo dan Lay Ge untuk ikut." Katanya, Joonmyun tertawa, Kris diam saja.

"Kau harus membujuknya, Yeol." Kata pemuda di sebelah Joonmyun.

"Kupikir itu justru akan membuat Kris mengamuk, Lay." Kata Joonmyun, Lay di sebelahnya hanya memberinya senyum jahilnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai bergelayut manja pada lengan Kris, dan dengan suara rendahnya itu dia bilang. "Kris Hyung, jebal~" Kai menahan tawa mendengarnya, si Park Chanyeol itu, kelakuan, suara, dan tampang memang tidak ada yang sinkron.

"Serius, ya, Kris Hyung, kau harus cepat cepat cerita, aku takut hari ini hujan dan jemuranku tidak ada yang kering." Celetuk pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Lay, dan karena meja ini bundar maka dia juga duduk di sebelah Kai. Kalau Kai tidak salah pemuda di sebelahnya ini bernama Kyungsoo, dan di situlah dia sadar, kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengajak seorang gadis pun. Biasanya tidak ada gadis yang menolak ajakan Park Chanyeol, tapi apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Joonmyun tadi?

_kita berkumpul di sini adalah untuk menghiburmu, Kris._

Hm, bisa saja.

"Kyungsoo benar benar seperti ibu rumah tangga." Kata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Aku cuma anak baik yang membantu Ibu di rumah." Katanya.

"Manisnya~" Kata Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Kris cerita dulu." Kata Joonmyun. Kris yang sepertinya sudah siap bercerita meneguk Kolanya lagi, Chanyeol terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau pesan Kola?" Tanyanya.

Kris melirik. "Ada masalah, Park Chanyeol?"

"Tapi ini Black day!" Katanya. "Harusnya hanya ada Jajangmyeon dan kopi hitam!" katanya lagi.

Park Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat serius merayakan Black day.

"Tapi kau bilang makanan dan minuman yang hitam dan Kola ini hitam." Kata Kris, memandangi Kola dalam gelasnya.

"Argh…" Chanyeol menepuk jidat.

"Aku juga sudah pesan Black Forest." Kata Lay, dia mengayunkan garpu yang digunakan untuk menyantap Black Forest di hadapannya.

"Argh, kenapa?" Kali ini dia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo mati matian menahan tawanya.

Park Chanyeol benar benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Joonmyun meneguk kopi hitamnya sementara Lay bertampang bingung. "Aku tidak tahu dimana salahnya." Katanya.

"Ya, memang susah merayakan Black day denganmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hei! Aku ini orang Changsa, memangnya kaupikir aku pernah merayakan Black day?"

"Orang Changsa? Kalau begitu makan Tteokbokki" Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Lay tak bisa berkutik lagi, dia kalah telak dari orang Korea satu ini.

Lay, nama aslinya Zhang Yixing. Orang Changsa yang tidak bisa makan makanan pedas.

"Diam kau!"

Dan Chanyeol tertawa tawa dalam kemenangan.

"Oh iya, sudah pesan Jajang?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab Joonmyun, dia mengedarkan pandangan seantreo café. "Aku pesan enam, kok, kopi hitamnya juga."

"Jajang?" Tanya Kris dan Lay bersamaan, mereka adalah dua orang Cina yang sepertinya terdampar di Korea.

"Singkatan dari Jajangmyeon." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Nah, itu datang!" Seru Joonmyun saat dia melihat seorang pelayan membawa nampan ke arah mereka.

"Silakan, enam Jajangmyeon dan enam kopi hitam." Kata pelayan itu.

"Nah! Kris Ge, ayo cerita." Kata Chanyeol, tapi apa yang dia lakukan adalah memakan Jajangmyeon itu.

"Kau itu mau mendengarkanku atau makan?"

"Dua duanya." Kata Chanyeol, dia member Kris cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Kris, dia menghela napas dan lagu yang diputar berganti, tapi semuanya sudah terlalu berkonsentrasi pada Kris.

"Aku baru saja putus dari pacarku." Kris memulai ceritanya.

"Awalnya kupikir tidak ada masalah, sampai Valentine tahun ini." Katanya lagi. Kai ingat itu adalah hari dimana dia member Sehun cokelat.

"Dia bertanya, Valentine tahun ini aku ingin cokelat seperti apa, lalu aku bilang, terserah kau saja. Aku ingat saat itu dia masih tersenyum lalu dia bilang, dia mau aku yang memberinya cokelat, dan aku menurutinya."

Chanyeol berhenti makan walau Jajangmyeonnya belum habis.

"Dia menerimanya dengan senyum, sepertinya dia senang sekali, saat itu aku masih belum melihat apa yang salah dan semua berjalan begitu saja sampai White day." Kai ingat ini adalah hari dimana Sehun memberikan Luhan jaket dengan cokelat di sakunya.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa membalasnya, dan akhirnya aku berakhir di sini. Waktu itu aku biarkan saja dia berlari pergi."

"Kau memang terlalu baik padanya, si Tao itu." Kata Lay. "Bajingan kecil." Umpatnya dalam Mandarin yang hanya dia dan Kris yang tahu, tapi mungkin Chanyeol atau Joonmyun atau Kyungsoo tahu.

Kris tertawa. "Kau tahu aku, bukan?" Katanya.

"Setelah hari itu kami tidak saling menghubungi, jadi kupikir itu akhirnya."

"Memang itu akhirnya." Kata Lay lagi, Kris menghela napas.

"Duh, Kris sayangku, apa itu yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat akhir akhir ini." Kata Joonmyun, dia menarik Kris dalam pelukan.

"Satu bulan ini, lebih tepatnya."

"Kris Ge jangan sedih, ada Yeol disini." Kata Chanyeol, jadilah Kris di kerubuti dua semut bernama Joonmyun dan Chanyeol. Dan semua jadi menghibur Kris kecuali Kai, untuk apa sebenarnya dia ada di sini kalau ini hanya acara untuk menghibur Kris seperti ini?

Atau si Park Chanyeol itu punya rencana lain untuknya dan Kris, atau salah satu dari semua orang disini. Kai akhirnya berpikir terlalu jauh

"Oh iya, ada lagi yang punya cerita? Black day harusnya jadi ajang bercerita tentang kisah masing masing, bukan?" Tanya Lay.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Kris. "Hebat! Orang Changsa akhirnya mengerti bagaimana jalannya Black day." Chanyeol mengacunginya jempol.

"Aku tidak punya." Jawab Joonmyun cepat. "Tapi aku harap aku bisa menemukannya tahun ini."

"Cup cup cup..." Kata Lay. "Bagus sekali bohongmu itu." Tambahnya, Kai tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Memang kau sendiri punya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Er… Tidak, sih."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dasar tidak tahu diri". Dan Lay melemparnya dengan sumpit.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "Aku juga tidak punya."

"Lebih baik kau saja yang cerita, Yeol." Kata Lay lagi.

"Hm, aku yah." Kata Chanyeol, dia jadi terlihat sedikit berbung bunga.

Dan lagu yang diputar berganti menjadi Jjarajajja.

"Ah, lagu ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan lagu ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau tahu saja." Balas Chanyeol, dia tertawa. "Ini lagu Seohyun SNSD."

"Lalu?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku selalu ingat dia kalau menyangkut SNSD." Kata Chanyeol lagi, Kris pelan pelan bersiul.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang yang kusuka." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dia SONE yang manis, waktu itu aku nyaris menginjak poster Taeyeon-nya. Hah… Dia itu manis sekali."

"Sudah, hentikan sesi berkhayalmu kalau ceritamu hanya itu saja." Kata Kris.

"Oh iya, yang di sana…" Panggil Joonmyun, matanya jelas menunjuk Kai, hanya saja Kai tidak yakin.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau."

Kai baru saja menghabiskan Jajangmyeonnya mendahului Jajangmyeon Chanyeol dan yang lainnya yang disantap di sela cerita cinta masing masing.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Joonmyun. "Aku terlalu konsentrasi pada Kris sampai melupakanmu."

"Oh, aku Kim Jongin."

"Wah, kita punya marga yang sama." Kata Joonmyun lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak ada yang spesial." Kata Kai. "Menyukai kekasih orang itu hal biasa, bukan?"

"Tapi kalau orang yang kau suka itu si Se-Hmph!" Kai terbelalak dan cepat cepat membekap mulut Chanyeol, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu dia menyukai Sehun?!

"Maaf, tapi menurutku terlihat sekali kalau kau menyukainya, dia saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya siapa yang dia suka?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Chanyeol melirik Kai dulu, meminta izin. "Terserah sajalah." Kata Kai.

"Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Oh, si Luhan." Kata Lay. "Si Joonmyun ini suka pada Luhan, loh."

"Diam kau, Zhang Yixing!"

"Apa itu berarti kalian berjodoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo, bercanda, ini bercanda.

"Kita cuma senasib, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Kris, menurut Kai semua orang di meja ini telah jadi sangat ingin tahu apa apanya tentang dirinya.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau sukai dari Luhan?" Tanya Lay pada Joonmyun.

"Tampang, cuma tampang flower boy-nya itu!" Jawab Joonmyun tegas, baru kali ini Kai melihat sang ketua OSIS jadi salah tingkah begini.

Dan dia berpikir sejenak, apa yang membuatnya menyukai Sehun. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Bohong!" Seru Lay pada Joonmyun yang tadi mengatakan kalau dia hanya suka tampang flower boy Luhan.

Joonmyun menghela napas. "Tapi…" Dia menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau baru sekarang mengaku suka, sudah pasti terlambat, bukan?" Tanya Joonmyun. Matanya menatap Kai sebagai teman senasib.

"Ya, benar."

Dan setelah perayaan Black day kehidupan berjalan seperti sedia kala, satu alasannya karena Kai merasa tidak dibutuhkan di perayaan itu yang sebenarnya adalah sarana menghibur Kris berkedok Black day. Kalau membiarkan otak terlalu banyak berimajinasi akan muncul satu pertanyaan; Apakah Chanyeol sedang menjodohkannya dengan Kris? Tapi harus diketahui juga kalau tidak semua yang kita bayangkan akan jadi nyata. Jadi Kai benar benar kembali seperti biasa hari ini.

Tapi kembali seperti biasa juga berarti mendapati Sehun dan Luhan di sebelahnya dan dia benci itu, lalu pada akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke satu tempat yang jarang di datanginya, perpustakaan. Ini seperti sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, bawa saja tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya dan kerjakan di perpustakaan.

Jadi saat ini dia sudah dapat kamus yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya, dia hanya sedang mencari tempat. Tiba tiba dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalinya, dia berpikir lagi, sepertinya dia tahu siapa orang itu, tapi dia tidak begitu ingat.

Oh, itu Lay ternyata, dia baru ingat, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau Jongin, kan?" Tapi Lay langsung menunjuknya bahkan ketika dia belum melewatinya, agaknya butuh atau hanya basa basi. Mau tak mau Kai meladeninya.

"Iya."

"Masih ingat aku?"

"Tentu, Senior Lay, bukan?"

"Ya, benar." Kata Lay, nadanya terdengar senang. Dia kini berusaha meraih buku di rak yang cukup tinggi, untuk Kai sendiri ini cukup tinggi, tapi sepertinya dia bisa membantu kakak kelasnya ini. Jadi dengan sedikit berjinjint dia berusaha meraihnya, dan…

"Jangan malu untuk minta bantuan pada orang yang lebih tinggi."

Ada seseorang yang dengan cepat mengambi buku itu, tepat sebelum Kai menyentuhnya.

"Pamer, dasar tukang pamer tinggi."

Itu Kris, yang mengambil buku itu, kini sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, terserahlah, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku."

Dia memberikan buku itu pada Lay dan mengambil tempat, disusul oleh Kai dan Lay sendiri.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Lay setengah berbisik.

"Kurang keras, Yixing." Kata Kris.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Kris tertawa pada ekspresi Lay yang sudah malu malu campur jengkel. Kai tidak terlalu kenal dua orang ini, tapi dia bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Dan sepertinya kalau di kelilingi dua orang ini dia masih bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dibanding dengan di kelilingi Sehun dan Luhan, rasanya sudah bosan sekali dia mengingat dua nama itu.

"Oh ya, Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Lay seperti tidak melihat Kai sedang membolak balik kamus.

"Hanya membolak balik kamus dan meninggalkan orang menyebalkan di kelas."

Lay terdiam seperti berpikir, Kris memang diam saja dari tadi.

"Meninggalkan si Luhan berdua dengan Sehun?"

Kali ini Kai yang terdiam, ragu menjawab. "Hm, ya, begitulah." Dia menuliskan sesuatu di buku Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Hm, Ini harusnya _Were_." Tiba tiba Kris mengoreksi, Kai segera memperbaikinya.

"Yang ini pakai _Verb 2_, lihat waktunya." Dan dia makin semangat mengoreksi, Kai menurut saja.

"Kau tahu, kalau ada dia kita bahkan tidak perlu kamus barang selembarpun." Kata Lay, Kris tertawa kecil. "Dia ahlinya kalau soal Bahasa Inggris."

"Harusnya aku minta tolong pada Senior saja tadi." Kata Kai, entah ini adalah saat yang tepat atau bukan untuk bertingkah seperti sudah akrab dengan mereka.

"Ya, kita memang harus sering bertemu." Kata Kris.

Dan pada akhirnya Kai yakin adalah keputusan tepat untuk bertingkah seperti sudah akrab dengan mereka, lalu akhir akhir ini Kris benar benar mengajaknya pergi, Kai sempat berpikir inilah yang namanya kencan, tapi entahlah tidak satupun dari mereka mempermasalahkannya.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, kemana saja kau, terserah padamu."

"Baiklah…" Kai mulai memutuskan, tanpa dia ketahui telepon genggam Kris bergetar, dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan bunyi, getaran saja cukup.

"Makan? Ke toko kaset? Toko buku? Mana yang akan kita datangi lebih dulu?"

Tapi Kris jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kai, perhatiannya jatuh seutuhnya pada telepon genggamnya.

_From : Tao-er_

_Hi, Kris Ge…_

Jadi sendu, Kris jadi sendu sendiri. Dia memang tidak menghapus kenangan dengan Tao dengan harapan akhirnya akan seperti ini dan dia akan kembali lagi bersama Tao, tapi rasanya kalau melihat sosok di hadapannya saat ini…

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?"

Ada rasa tidak enak yang sangat tidak jelas merajalela di dada.

"Kai, bisa kau peluk aku?"

"Untuk apa?" Kai terlihat setengah tidak mau, dan Kris sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.

"Lakukan saja."

"Di jalan seperti ini? Di tengah banyak orang?" Tanya Kai, Kris tidak memberi respon apa apa. "Ya, Baiklah." Kai bergerak memeluk Kris tanpa tahu apa maksudnya, tapi untuk Kris ini seperti permintaan maaf karena orang ini telah begitu indah dan membuatnya menaruh perasaan setidaknya sedikit padanya.

Hari ini Kai terlihat sangat indah di matanya, begitu ingin di sentuh seperti menyentuh kuntum bunga, dia yang seperti itu jugalah menumbuhkan perasaan ingin dijaga walaupun dia adalah laki laki yang harusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi di hati Kris telah tumbuh perasaan ingin mengurusinya selalu.

Jadilah dia diam di tengah, tidak membalas pesan Tao, tidaklah juga mendekati Kai.

_From: Tao-er_

_Kris Ge, aku merindukanmu :*_

Kris tidak tahan, dia ingin bersama Tao lagi, tapi Kai di depan sana jugalah sangat menyakitkan untuk ditinggalkan, tapi Kris harus memilih. Tapi dia tidak bisa memilih.

_From: Tao-er_

_Ge, besok kita bertemu di tempat biasa, OK? Akan aku tunggu :*_

Kris jadi terdiam, menolak Tao adalah satu hal yang dia tidak pernah lakukan sepanjang dia mengenal anak itu, Kris menghela napas, mungkin dia memang harus menemui Tao.

"Kris Hyung!" Seru Kai, Kris sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Kai akhir akhir ini. Kai ini menggebrak mejanya, rupanya dia menemukan Kris yang sedang melamun tanpa pelindung di kelasnya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Tanyanya, gayanya sudah seperti berandal kecil.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kris, dia berusaha terlihat tenang tapi membunuh layaknya mafia.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Kai dan setelah dua duanya terlihat garang yang mereka bicarakan hanya masalah kedekatan seperti ini, memangnya mereka anak SD?

Kris tertawa, Kai luluh, Kai lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kris. "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris, dia tidak terlalu berusaha terlihat biasa, jadilah dia terlihat sedikit tertekan.

"Besok jadi pergi, kan?" Tanya Kai, Kris tertegun setelah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf." Jawabnya, dia nyaris melupakan janjinya pada Kai untuk menemaninya mencari komik.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat makin mirip anak SD, kenapa anak ini rasanya polos sekali saat ini? "Ada janji dengan seseorang?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, dengan Tao." Kris tidak tahu kenapa dia menyebut nama itu semudah itu, seperti saat dulu dia masih bersama Tao.

Kai jadinya tersenyum, dewasa sekali, tapi juga terlihat sakit sekali. "Iya, aku tahu Tao. Baiklah, selamat bersenang senang dengannya." Lalu Kai pergi, menyisakan Kris terdiam mematung, makin tidak enaklah perasaannya pada Kai.

Kai kembali lagi ke kelasnya, dia sedikit sakit hati, tapi untuk apa sakit hati? Kris itu bukan siapa siapanya, Taolah yang dulu punya hubungan sangat dekat dengan Kris. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, dipikir Kris dia tidak tahu siapa itu Tao, dipikirnya dia melupakan hari pertama mereka bertemu. Kai berjalan lagi, kenapa dia masih ingat? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak lupa? Akhirnya Kai hanya tersenyum, terlihat sangat tampan sampai tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Hey! Perasaan seperti apa?

Di depan kelas dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sedang berbicara dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Kai mendekati mereka, hitung hitung mencari teman ngobrol.

"Hey." Sapanya, dia menyenggol Chanyeol sampai nyaris jatuh, lalu dengan jahatnya tertawa dan merangkulnya.

"Sedang membicarakan apa, hm?" Tanyanya, dia bergerak mengecup pipi Chanyeol seperti yang dulu pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi, cium dibalas cium.

Tapi Chanyeol mendorongnya. " Jangan cium cium, nanti dia tahu." Katanya panik.

Kai tertawa. "Si SONE itu?"

"SONE yang mana?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Berhenti membicarakan SONE!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengannya? Jangan bilang Park Chanyeol malu mendekati orang yang dia suka?" Goda Kai.

"Diam kau, Jongin!"

"Oh iya, kau mau ikut pergi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pergi?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, hanya pergi main biasa, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah sibuk dengan Kris." Kata Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyum entah apa maksudnya.

"Kris teman sekelasku? Kris yang itu?" Terka Luhan.

Chanyeol menjentikan jari di hadapannya. "Benar sekali!" Serunya.

"Wah… Kau berhubungan dengan dia?" Tanya Luhan, dia tidak menyadari kata berhubungan yang diucapkannya bisa bermakna ganda.

"Ya, bukan hubungan yang dekat juga sih." Jawab Kai.

"Jadi ikut tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol, terlihat sekali kalau ini adalah rencananya.

"Kau mengajak siapa saja?" Tanya Kai.

"Mereka." Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun. "Dan yang kau temui waktu Black Day, juga SONE yang itu." Tambahnya.

"Kok bisa?"

"SONE itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kai mengangguk. "Dia teman sekelas Kyungsoo."

"Tapi Kris tidak akan ikut, bukan?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Kai dalam. "Tahu saja kau, aku bahkan belum menanyainya."

"Tidak usah, dia akan pergi dengan kekasihnya." Kai melempar pandangannya ke koridor depan kelas.

"Mantan, Kai, mantan kekasih." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Tapi mungkin mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih lagi." Kata Kai.

"Yakin sekali kau."

"Hanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "Kutunggu besok di depan café yang waktu itu, kau ingat, bukan?"

Dan Kai ada di depan café itu di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, Joonmyun di sampingnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Jongin."

"Senior juga."

"Aku ini ketua OSIS, Jongin." Joonmyun tersenyum manis pada Kai yang masih bingung apa hubungan datang tepat waktu dan jabatan ketua OSIS.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Entah, aku saja lupa tentang anak itu. Senior sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kai.

"Lebih baik tidak diingat, deh, manusia seperti Luhan itu."

"Aku juga ingin membunuhnya." Kata Kai, setengah bercanda setengah serius.

"Agaknya kita senasib, ya, kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Suho."

"Senior juga bisa memanggilku Kai."

Mereka bertatapan.

"Sini sini, peluk aku, Kai-ah"

"Suho Hyung…"

Dan entah kenapa dari tadi Kai hanya mengekor apa yang dilakukan si ketua OSIS, dari menanyakan hal yang sama sampai menuruti perintahnya.

Dan Kyungsoo datang.

"Kalian kenapa berpelukan di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Kyungsoo juga ingin dipeluk?" Tanya Suho, dia tersenyum lagi, dia memeluk Suho dan duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa si ketua OSIS jadi terlihat maniak pelukan.

"Baru kalian saja yang datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh mendengar seruan itu, siapa kira kira?

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Katanya, Kai dan Suho masih diam saja dari tadi. Lihat anak itu, si Byun Baekhyun itu, manis sekali, lihat juga eyeliner itu, dia seperti wanita saja.

"O-Oh… Aku Kim Joonmyun."

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian, apalagi Joonmyun-ah dan Jongin-ah mirip artis."

Kai dan Suho berpandangan, mereka? Mirip artis? Ah, sudah biasa.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Suho tersenyum pada Baekhyun, Kai diam diam menatapnya horror, anak ini sama hebohnya dengan Chanyeol, semoga tidak menyebalkan juga.

"Joonmyun-ah kalau tersenyum seperti itu jadi makin mirip Siwon Suju."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Kai menatap nanar pada Baekhyun dan Suho yang sekarang mengobrol, jago sekali si ketua OSIS itu menghadapi orang.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, pandangannya dengan Kai bertemu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan Baekhyun?"

Kai menggeleng. "Dia hanya mengingatkanku pada kakak kakakku."

"Ribut? Fans fanatik juga?"

"Ya, begitulah, mereka selalu suka SM Entertaintment." Kata Kai, dia menghela napas.

"Tapi orang yang ramai seperti Baekhyun agaknya bertolak belakang denganku."

"Ya, aku tahu, tidak semua orang mudah dekat dengan orang yang baru ditemui, bukan?"

"Hallo, maaf terlambat!" Seru Luhan dan tahu tahu dia sudah mengobrol saja dengan Baekhyun, entah Baekhyun itu punya sihir atau magnet yang bisa menarik perhatian orang, Kai bingung dibuatnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun itu memang manis, sih." Kata Kyungsoo, seperti membaca pikiran Kai. Kai dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memikirkan kenapa dia cepat akrab dengan Suho Hyung dan Luhan Hyung."

"Walau Luhan-ku masih lebih manis darinya." Celetuk Sehun. Tadi dia datang bersama Luhan seperti pacar seharusnya.

"Iya, kan, Jjong?" Dia melirik pada Kai.

Rasanya terpesona pada rasa percaya dirinya yang setinggi langit itu, juga pada senyumnya, anak itu berubah jadi makin tampan dari saat pertama kali Kai mengenalnya.

"Dia pacarmu, jangan tanya aku."

Setelahnya Sehun tertawa dan pergi dan menyusul Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Kai. "Kasihan kau."

Kai berubah masam, dia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang ternyata mungil sekali. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo Hyung." Dan Kai tanpa sadar terlihat sangat tampan.

Lalu Suho datang dan bersandar di bahunya, Kyungsoo juga mengacak rambutnya. "Kau juga sama kasihannya." Suho hanya tertawa.

"Makin dilihat, makin cantik, sih." Katanya.

"Ya sudah, jangan dilihat." Timpal Kai.

"Jangan didengarkan, Hyung, dia juga tidak ada bedanya denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Berarti kita tinggal menunggu Chanyeol dan Lay."

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Hey, Pangeran Changsa yang terhormat, ini juga salahmu!"

"Ini salahmu, orang Korea!"

"Kau mau menyalahkan orang Korea di Korea! Tidak tahu diri!"

"Diam kau! Jerapah!"

"Dasar rasis!"

"Aku tidak rasis, Namsam Tower!"

"Ya! Kau rasis! Dasar ibu ibu PKK!"

"Siapa yang ibu ibu, Hah!?"

"Lu, tenangkan dia!" Perintah Suho, sementara dia sendiri menarik Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau ini! Apa kau mau diperhatikan semua orang?" Tanya Suho.

"Dia yang memulainya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah marah begitu, ya, aku ladeni saja." Jawab Chanyeol. Suho menepuk jidat, si Chanyeol sama saja dengan anak SD.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia mengamuk begitu?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku hanya menyusup ke kamarnya, tidur di ranjangnya, menumpang mandi, dan ikut sarapan."

"Itu saja?"

"Aku bahkan bawa pasta gigi, handuk, dan sumpit sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti dimana aku merugikannya."

"Mungkin ada satu alasan." Jawab Suho.

"Sekarang berhenti bertengkar, kalian ini dewasa sedikit, bisa atau tidak, sih?" Tanya Suho, dia berjalan mendekati Luhan walaupun semua mata memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Lay masih saling menatap.

"Maaf." Kata mereka bersamaan, lalu tiba tiba mereka tersenyum.

"Ini kali ke berapa, Pangeran Changsa?"

"Entah, memangnya aku menghitungnya?"

Sepertinya kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Begitu kutarik dia langsung diam."

Suho menghela napas. "Rahasianya?"

"Dia tidak bicara apa apa jadi aku juga diam saja." Luhan mendekat, membisiki Suho sesuatu. "Lagipula ada anak itu." Suho mengangguk.

Kai memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. "Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya satu hal tentang Lay."

"Ayo kita pergi!" Seru Chanyeol dari jauh. Dia, Sehun, dan Baekhyun ada di paling depan. Lalu Luhan dan Lay yang berdampingan, baru Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Kai.

Suho sedikit berjinjit dan membisiki Kai sesuatu.

"Lay menyukai Chanyeol."

Kai hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak boleh menyebarkannya, tapi kalau kau, aku bisa percaya akan aman."

"Tapi memang ada, kan, orang seperti itu, yang pada orang yang dia suka akan berubah jadi galak." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, begitu?" Tanya Kai.

"Bingo!"

Kai tidak menjawab apa apa lagi, terlalu banyak cinta segitiga di sekitarnya saat ini.

Pergi berdelapan itu memang agak merepotkan, tapi sejauh ini menyenangkan juga.

Kai menarik kaos Lay yang berjalan di depannya. "Aku lapar." Katanya.

Lay melirik jam tangannya. "Kau benar ini sudah jam setengah satu."

"Aku lapar, Hyung." Keluh Sehun, sama saja seperti Kai tadi.

"OK, kita mau makan apa? Tteokbokki?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia menatap Lay saat menyebut Tteokbokki.

"Jangan melihatku, jerapah!" Seru Lay.

Chanyeol berhenti menatapnya dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depannya. "Iya, iya, kalau begitu mau ma- Tunggu! Bukankah itu Kris Hyung?"

Lalu Chanyeol si anak SD dengan cepat menghampiri Kris yang persama dengan seorang pemuda.

"Kris Hyung sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya jalan jalan." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Oh, ini pasti Tao, ya, perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, sepupu Kris Hyung."

"Iya, aku Tao, salam kenal." Pemuda di sebelah Kris itu tersenyum, jadi itulah Tao.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kris.

"Dari Kai." Dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya melirik pada Kai di ujung barisan, Kris menatap Kai.

Mati kau! Kim Jongin!

Lagipula tatapan itu tak jelas antara terkejut, murka, atau justru senang, yang ada jadi menyeramkan. Kai dengan cepat buang muka, bersembunyi di punggung Kyungsoo yang jelas jelas lebih kecil darinya.

"Oh." Dan hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kris.

Dia berjalan bersama Tao di sampingnya, melewati Chanyeol, melewati Baekhyun yang memesona orang, melewati duo Ulzzang, melewati semuanya, tapi berbalik saat hampir melewati Kai.

Tao menarik tangan Kris lembut sementara koloni Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai, lalu Kai dengan lembut tersenyum, manis tapi sakit, membuat Kris terbelalak.

"Tao."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau belum memintanya, tapi jawabanku sudah pasti, aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi."

Tao melepas genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa apa."

Kris lalu berlari tanpa bilang maaf padanya, Tao tahu dengan pasti yang dikejar Kris adalah anak itu.

"Kai!"

Nah, sekarang saja namanya sudah diserukan.

Kai menoleh saat Kris memanggilnya seperti itu dan yang dia dapatkan adalah wajah Kris di depan mata, juga pelukannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi untuk saat ini aku bisa bilang aku mencintaimu." Kata Kris

Kai melirik dari balik bahu Kris, dilihatnya Tao melambai dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Kai.

"Selamat selamat!" Seru Chanyeol saat semua orang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan. Kris menatapnya kesal tapi kemudia tertawa.

"Nah!" Dan dia mengambil tempat di tengah Kris dan Kai. "Pasangan baru ini harus membayari kita makan siang." Katanya.

Kris memukul kepalanya dan Kai menginjak kakinya. "Enak saja kau, Park Chanyeol!"

+FIN+


End file.
